Volleyball and Basketball
by keiz
Summary: Ketika tim volly Karasuno bertemu dengan tim basket Seirin


Haikyuu is Haruichi F's

Kurobasu is Tadatoshi F's

Plot is Shirayukeii's

.

.

.

FF ini adalah pemikiran absurd dari otak author.

.

.

*

Pemuda surai matahari itu tak pernah berhenti bersorak kagum. Tokyo benar-benar keren! Banyak bangunan menjulang dan lalu lintasnya yang ramai. Tidak seperti Miyagi yang sepi dan hanya ada pepohonan di kanan-kiri jalan. Tidak hanya Hinata, hampir semua pemain tim Karasuno memikirkan hal yang sama. Seperti Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang sibuk melirik gadis perkotaan. Atau Azumane yang bersembunyi di belakang Sawamura karena ketakutan melihat preman bertubuh besar. Atau Kageyama yang berlagak kalem tapi terus menjerit dalam hati.

Ukai Keichi mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa anak-anak itu mengelilingi Tokyo sebentar mengingat mereka masih memiliki waktu. Lagipula latih-tanding bersama Nekoma seharian pasti membuat perut mereka meronta meminta makan. Dan di sinilah mereka. Berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang cukup terkenal di kalangan pelajar.

Malam ini cukup ramai. Tidak. Bahkan sangat ramai. Buktinya hampir seluruh kursi di tempat ini sudah terisi. Sepertinya tim Karasuno akan duduk berpencar mengingat tempat yang tidak memuat mereka secara bersamaan. Apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini kalian pesan sendiri dan cari meja sendiri." Seru coach. Bukannya ia sudah tidak peduli. Tapi memang begitu cara kerja jika ingin makan di restoran cepat saji.

Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Sugawara, Azumane, dan Sawamura mengelompok untuk mencari tempat setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Pandangan Sawamura langsung tertuju pada sebuah meja panjang yang setengahnya sudah terisi oleh manusia seusia mereka. Mungkin tidak buruk. Ia rasa.

"Kita akan duduk dimana Daichi?" Tanya Suga.

"Di sana. Yang ada sekumpulan siswa SMA dan satu perempuan itu."

"Tapi bukankah mereka itu tampak menakutkan?" Dengan cepat Azumane menyela. Sedikit ragu dengan keputusan sang kapten. Itu karena irisnya menangkap sosok tubuh besar dengan mata menakutkan -terutama alisnya yang bercabang.

"Kau bahkan lebih tampak seperti preman, Asahi-san." Sindir sang libero. Yah, Azumane Asahi adalah seorang preman berhati Barbie. Ups.

Sawamura lelah mendengarkan rengekan Azumane. Jika tidak segera ditempati, tempat kosong itu bisa diisi oleh orang lain terlebih dulu. Hah, mereka terlalu membuang waktu. Dengan segera kakinya melangkah menuju tempat yang ia targetkan sedari tadi. Diekori oleh yang lainnya.

"Maaf, apakah kami bisa duduk di sini?" Tanya Sawamura sopan.

Satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka menjawab dengan senyum, "Silahkan."

Mendapat persetujuan, ketujuh pemuda itu mulai memposisikan diri. Hinata melirik satu per satu manusia asing di depan dan si sampingnya. Orang-orang Tokyo menakutkan. Pikirnya.

"Aku akan pesan 10 burger lagi." Seru lelaki alis bercabang sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hah?! Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Hyuga-senpai benar, Kagami-kun. 10 tidak akan cukup untukmu."

"Itu yang kau permasalahkan?!"

Ketujuh pemain Karasuno itu hanya bisa membatin. Memangnya dia itu monster macam apa yang makan 10 burger sekaligus? Bahkan di nampannya masih ada sisa bungkus yang jika dihitung bisa mencapai 20-an. Tokyo benar-benar berbeda.

"Ano, apa kalian sebuah tim?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Iya benar. Kami tim volly SMA Karasuno dari prefektur Miyagi." Jawab Sawamura. Ah benar juga. Kalau diperhatikan, orang-orang yang satu meja dengannya juga mengenakan jaket yang sama. Mungkin mereka juga sebuah tim.

"Dan kalian juga begitu?" Tanya Kageyama.

"Kami tim basket Seirin. Aku Aida Riko, pelatih mereka."

Ha?

Ha?

Ha?!

"K-kau pelatih?" Seru Tanaka over. Ia bahkan melupakan burger yang tadi ia kunyah.

"Kukira kau managernya!" Nishinoya juga terkejut. Tidak. Tapi semuanya terkejut. Bukankah gadis bernama Aida Riko itu seusia dengan mereka?

"Maa, banyak yang mengira seperti itu. Dan namaku Hyuga Junpei, kapten tim Seirin." Pria berkacamata itu memperkenalkan diri. Yah setidaknya ia terlihat memiliki wibawa seorang kapten.

"Perkenalkan aku Kiyoshi Teppei. Salam kenal." Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyuman hangatnya. Hinata merinding. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengira bahwa Kiyoshi adalah orang yang errr.. tidak suka bersosialisasi dan kejam. Bahkan Azumane sempat takut pada Kiyoshi.

"Izuki Shun sang eagle eye dari uruguay —kitakore."

Ha? E- eaeg apa tadi?

"Diam, Izuki."

"Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya-desu."

"HYAAAAA!"

"S-sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" Oh lord. Suara Hinata bergetar.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, kok."

"Yang benar saja." Kageyama buru-buru meminum colanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

"Yo. Dan aku Kagami Taiga." Pria alis bercabang itu kembali dengan nampan berisi 10 burger seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"Namaku Sawamura Daichi. Kapten tim Karasuno. Salam kenal."

"Aku Sugawara Koushi. Mohon bantuannya"

"N-namaku Azumane Asahi."

"Yo. Aku Tanaka Ryunosuke."

"Nishinoya Yuu. Ngomong-ngomong posisiku adalah libero."

"Kageyama Tobio."

Krik.

"H-hi-hinata Shoyo. A-aku kelas 1! S-salam kenal!"

"Kalian bilang berasal dari tim volly kan? Lalu ada dua orang pendek di antara kalian. Apa mereka berguna?" Kagami bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Dan dengan wajah polos yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi orang pendek yang disebutnya.

"Kagami-kun kau tidak sopan." Lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang tidak beda jauh itu menasehati.

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan mengejek. Aku hanya ingin tahu posisi mereka."

"Yah kami akan terlihat penting dan berguna saat di lapangan. Seperti yang kukatakan, posisiku adalah libero. Kau tau? Posisi yang dikhususkan untuk bertahan dan mencegah bola masuk di area kami. Bahkan warna jersey-ku dibuat lebih mencolok dari yang lain." Jawab Nishinoya dengan bangga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu? Kau bahkan lebih pendek dari li... Lebe... Lebiro itu?" Kagami menunjuk Hinata. Minta dihajar.

"Aku memang pendek! Tapi aku bisa terbang!"

Krik.

"Pfffttt buahahahahahahahaha terbang ahahahaha."

Semburat merah menyelimuti wajah Hinata. Kosa kata yang biasa ia gunakan ternyata tidak berlaku di Tokyo. Sialan. Hinata malu setengah mati. Sial.

"M-maksudku aku bisa lompat sangat tinggi! Bahkan lompatanku menyaingi makhluk dengan tinggi 201 cm!"

Kagami berhenti tertawa. Hee. Menarik juga bocah pendek ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Jangan bilang kelebihanmu hanya karena kau berbadan besar." Tiba-tiba Kageyama berucap. Mencari masalah baru. Suga melirik khawatir pada Sawamura yang terlihat sedang mengatur emosinya diam-diam.

"Aku? Aku adalah ace dari tim ini. Kagami Taiga yang berhasil mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai." Ujarnya bangga.

"Kiseki no Sedai?" Ulang Tanaka.

"Ah, Kiseki no Sedai adalah kelompok dengan 5 anggota berbakat yang kemampuannya di atas siswa SMA lainnya. Generasi ini hanya muncul 10 tahun sekali." Jelas Riko.

"D-dan kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya Hinata. Terkejut karena lelaki besar di depannya benar-benar monster.

"Yah, tapi tidak sendirian. Bersama tim dan juga Kuroko."

Kuroko? Pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya tipis itu?

"Kuroko adalah anggota keenam bayangan Kiseki no Sedai." Tambah Riko.

Anggota keenam bayangan? Keren. Mereka tidak menyangka dunia basket Jepang memiliki legenda sehebat ini.

"Jadi pada dasarnya itu seperti Bokuto dan Ushijima, ya?" Terlintas di benak Azumane kedua nama itu.

"Ha? Jadi di volly juga ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Yah tapi kami hanya menyebutnya 5 Ace Nasional." Jawab Sawamura.

"Tapi yang disebut oleh Azumane-san hanya 2 berarti masih ada ketiga lainnya, kan?" Izuki mulai tertarik dalam dunia volly yang ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan dunia basket.

"Tapi kami belum bertemu dengan tiga lainnya. Yang jelas spike dari Bokuto-san dan Ushijima benar-benar mengerikan."

"Spike?"

"Itu... Bagaimana mengatakannya —serangan dengan memukul bola menukik dengan keras untuk mencetak poin. Yah begitulah." Terang Tanaka.

"Dan setter yang bersama Bokuto-san benar-benar hebat." Tambah Kageyama.

Setter? Apalagi itu?

Melihat pemain basket yang kini menjadi teman mengobrolnya bingung, Kageyama buru-buru menjelaskan, "setter itu.. apa ya? Seseorang yang mengatur serangan tim. Dan memberi umpan untuk dispike. Dan itu posisiku." Pemuda surai hitam itu menekankan pada kata 'posisiku'.

"Oh, jadi seperti point guard begitu?" Tanya Izuki pada Kuroko.

"Iya. Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika sesekali kita melihat pertandinga volly." Seru Kiyoshi.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk latihan, bodoh!" Bukan rahasia lagi jika Hyuga nyaris tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang center mereka katakan. Mungkin ia tsundere seperti three point shooter-nya Shutoku? Entahlah.

"Kalian bilang dari Miyagi kan? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di Tokyo?" Riko lelah untuk melerai perdebatan antara Kiyoshi dan Hyuga. Daripada itu ia lebih penasaran dengan tim yang berada di depannya.

"Kami baru saja selesai latih-tanding dengan tim Nekoma dari Tokyo. Dan pelatih kami mengajak berkeliling sebelum pulang. Kebetulan kami berhenti di sini untuk makan." Sang kapten Karasuno menjelaskan. Yah, karena para yang lainnya sibuk menghabiskan makanan jadi ia yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis surai pendek itu.

"Oi kalian! Kita akan pulang sekarang!" Seru Ukai tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ha'i!"

Mereka berdiri setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Membungkuk kecil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tim basket yang mereka jumpai 45 menit yang lalu. Obrolan yang cukup menyenangkan mengingat keantusiasan mereka tentang volly.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hinata mengatakan,

"Ngomong-ngomong kami berhasil mengalahkan Ushijima si 3 besar ace nasional di final prefektur. Dan itu membuat kami menuju ke tingkat nasional. Mungkin kalian bisa mendukung kami nanti."

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
